She Waited
by shatteredpiecestogether
Summary: "She waited. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She was trying to be worthy of Henry, she really was, but it was taking longer than expected. As she watched Henry and Emma from her window, Regina began to wonder if Henry was really hers to begin with."


She Waited

She waited. She didn't really care what his next words would be (they wouldn't be _that_ bad, for the boy was but only nine), as long as they weren't angry ones. No, scratch that, _sad _ones. His angry moods were tolerable, as he would never stay angry for quite too long. No matter what the situation was, Henry's anger would fade, quicker than her's could even begin. But Henry's sad moods, they were different. Unlike anger, sadness would over-flow they young boy for a while, to say the least. And that, caused her so much pain, watching her child suffer in such manner.

"What is she like?" Henry asked, looking at her with wide eyes, eyes that, if needed, could tame even the most monstrous creatures. (In this case, herself).

"What?" Regina asked him, confused by her son's reaction. She fiddled with her skirt, not wanting to make eye contact.

"My mother," he repeated, speaking as if she was the child and he was the wiser one, "what is she like?"

Oh. So that's what he meant. Regina sighed, finally looking her son in the eye. "I'm sorry, Henry. I don't know." And that, for once, was the truth.

It felt good to get that off of her chest, it really did. After nine years of pondering possible ways to inform the boy of the adoption, Regina was relieved, happy even, that the pondering could come to an end. Although happiness did in fact fill her, sadness did, also. For her son now knew, and thought of, another person he would call 'mom'. _That_ upset Regina more than anything. Henry's mother was her  title, not anyone else's. But why was she worrying? Surely Henry wouldn't ever see his birth mother, or even look for her, correct? Wasn't she all he needed?

"I'm going to find her." His voice sounded so determined that is basically broke Regina's heart. Why would her son even think about doing such a thing? Hadn't she given him everything?

"W-why?" Was all the former queen could muster. She needed to know the answer, because whatever it was Henry wanted, Regina knew she could give it to him.

"In books," Henry began, shifting his weight onto the other side of the bed he was sitting upon, "I've read about this thing. They say it's a very powerful thing, more powerful than power itself. They say it's a bond, a connection. They say it's strength."

"And what is that?" Regina asked, although she was already quite sure of the answer.

"They call it love," the boy smiled almost dreamily, "and I want it. So, I was thinking, maybe my real mom could give it to me."

"Henry!" Regina gasped, obviously shocked. "You have love here," she grabbed his two hands and gave them a little squeeze.

The boy shook his head. "No, I don't. I'd know."

The woman almost laughed at that statement. He'd know? Please. What would a nine year old know of love? "Henry," Regina sighing, taking her hands off of his and placing them on his shoulder, "I do love you. You know that, right?"

"Not really."

And he left, leaving his mother even more heartbroken.

.

.

.

She waited. She really did not care what his reason for leaving was (at the moment, anyway), all she wanted was her son back. To hug him, to hold him in her arms as she had when he was a baby, just ten years ago.

When a small yellow car pulled up in her driveway and Henry climbed out of it, she was relieved. "Henry!" She yelled, racing over to him and hugging him tight, "I was so worried! Where have you been? Are you hurt?" She then proceeded to check for injuries.

The boy wiggled out of her grasp. "I found my real mom!" He called, racing into the house. Regina paused, she had not seen a women with him. Where did...oh. She now saw the blonde haired women standing in front of her with an awkward smile plastered on her face.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" She asked, not quite sure why she did so. Of course she was.

"Uh, yeah."

She forced a smile. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Maybe she could make this work.

.

.

.

She waited. She really didn't know why she was even waiting in the first place. Of course he wouldn't show up. Why would he? Her son never wanted to eat with her anymore, it was always either Archie or... Emma.

Sighing, Regina slumped down in her seat and started to pick at her food, staring at the empty spot across from her. It seemed like ever since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, her and Henry's relationship had gone even more downhill than it already was.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Springing up from her seat, she lunged for the phone, a glimmer of hope inside of her.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Henry!" Regina gasped, smiling. "Why didn't you call earlier? You know what, it doesn't matter, just come home and we can-"

"Emma is taking me to the park with Archie and his dog." Henry cut her off. She felt a wave of sadness rush over her. Of course he wasn't coming home. Why would he?

"Oh. Well, alright. Be home by eight."

"Thanks, mom." And he hung up.

Regina could have told Henry no, to come home that instant, but she didn't. That would only make Henry even more upset with her, and she didn't want that.

All she wanted was her son.

.

.

.

She waited. She knew waiting wouldn't wake him up, not now, but she did it anyway.

As Regina watched her son lye in the hospital bed, she couldn't help but feel responsible for everything. In fact, she realized, she was responsible.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked out, sitting beside him. And she truly meant it.

"Regina? Time's almost up." Doctor Wale called from the other room, opening the door a bit so she could hear him. Nodding, Regina stood up from the bed. But she couldn't leave, not just yet.

She knew this wouldn't wake him up, why would it? He didn't love her, not like she loved him. But this knowledge did not make her hope go away, nothing could. If she didn't have hope, then what would she have?

Bending over slighting, she gave Henry and kiss on the cheek.

Then.

She.

Waited.

Nothing.

Wiping any tears forming in her brown eyes, Regina left the room.

.

.

.

"I love you too." The words sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth, but they was one problem. They weren't aimed towards her. Running over to his bed, Regina crouched down beside him.

"No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

And she ran. It was the only choice she had.

.

.

.

She waited. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She was trying to be worthy of Henry, she really was, but it was taking longer than expected.

As she watched Henry and Emma from her window, Regina began to wonder if Henry was really hers to begin with.

Oh well. It didn't matter now. What only mattered was the future, and Regina was positive hers would have Henry in it.

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for this. I love Once Upon A Time, but I have never actually written for this show before. I have only written for Victorious. (This isn't my first fic, as I have another account). So again SO sorry. Regina and Henry is my weakness, I love their relationship SO much.**

**Anyway, even though this fic sucks, review anyway? It'd mean A LOT to me. :) **


End file.
